Un problemático San Valentín
by katara-chan01
Summary: Siempre se supo que la curiosidad mato al gato... y si que casi la mata de un infarto, pero no solo a ella sino que tambien a él.


**Un problemático San Valentín**

Debía llegar lo más rápido posible donde su objetivo antes de que todo se viniera abajo por algo tan tonto como lo es la curiosidad. Ya estaba empezando a enojarse al ver que no podía hacer ningún movimiento. Cualquier paso en falso y la misión, se iría por el retrete.

Reviso nuevamente la habitación donde se encontraba, era amplia, estaba llena de mesas adornadas por floreros que contenían bellos tulipanes, mientras que en cada esquina se podía ver perfectamente montones de globos rojos con forma de corazón. Luego de ello fijo sus ojos en el centro del salón.

En todo el lugar se podía ver solo una guardia de seguridad, el cual era un obstáculo para poder llegar a su meta, pero se estaba sumamente agradecida que fuera solo uno, ya que esto le proporcionaba bastante ventaja.

Sin perder mas tiempo, cogió una piedra, la lanzo en dirección contraria a su localización, causando con esto que el guardia enfocara toda su atención en el lugar donde provenía el sonido, rápidamente salió de su escondite y dirigió una de sus manos hacia el cuello de aquel hombre causando que este cayera inconsciente al suelo.

Aprovechando el momento movió sus pies hacia la puerta de madera frente a ella, arreglo discretamente las arrugas de su vestido y finalmente tomo entre sus manos el pomo de la puerta para luego dar un gran suspiro. Todo acabaría apenas traspasara aquel objeto rectangular.

Jamás pensó decir aquello, pero toda la situación le resultaba odiosamente… problemático

_*5 Minutos antes_

_El choque de mis uñas con la mesa siguieron el mismo compas que revelaba mi nerviosismo, mientras que las uñas que no hacían aquel ritual se encontraba cerca de mis labios a punto de ser mordisqueadas por unos dientes blancos y temblorosos. _

"_¡Maldición! ¿Dónde se ha metido?"_

_Era la misma pregunta que venía rondando en mi mente desde hacia 20 minutos, la cual no me dejaba en paz. Era realmente detestable ser la única idiota sentada en una mesa para 2 donde alrededor de mi se encontraba otras mesas pero con sus novios/as al lado. Todos se encontraban acompañados, todos menos ella._

_La bella chica de ojos verde jade, de cuerpo esbelto adornado con un bello vestido cortó de un color rosa, al igual que su extraño, largo y lacio cabello, ya no sabia donde meter la cabeza para poder enfriarla de la rabia que le estaba invadiendo. _

_Distraídamente empezó a observar a las diferentes parejas que reconocía, alrededor de ella en sus respectivas mesas. _

_A un costado por una separación de 3 metros, estaban Ino y Sai, estos se encontraba enfrascados en una conversación sobre la próxima presentación de arte del chico de tez blanca, pelo negro y ojos de igual color._

_Al lado de aquella pareja se hallaban en otra mesa los asientos de Tenten con Neji, los cuales se encontraban momentáneamente desocupados, ya que motivados por la música habían salido a la pista de baile para demostrar su gran talento con la danza. _

_Por otro lado, a unos 6 metros de distancia, podía distinguir como una pelirroja no dejaba de mandarle miradas indiscretas a su acompañante de cabello azabache y ojos negros, el chico a diferencia de la pelirroja sin llamar la atención respondía aquellas miradas con mayor intensidad, dando a entender que esa noche seria muy agitada. Estos dos acompañantes se trataban de Karin y Sasuke. _

_Por último se encontraba Naruto que no dejaba de parlotear sobre las delicias del ramen y si en aquel lugar servirían esto, mientras que una sonrojada Hinata escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que su novio le decía. Estos eran los más próximos a la ojiverde al igual que la mesa de Ino y Sai. _

_¿Y como olvidarlo?_

_A la derecha de la peli rosa no había absolutamente nadie, a excepción que su querido novio hubiera tomado una pócima de la invisibilidad que no dejara verlo. Aquella posibilidad quedo descartada al coger el asiento y solo sentir el colchón._

_Había sido plantada por aquel vago que no tenía si quiera conocimiento de su actual situación. Pero lo peor de todo no era eso, si no que el problema era la fecha, él la dejo plantado en el día de su aniversario, también catalogado como San Valentín. Un año… un miserable año de ser pareja y ¿esto era lo que recibía a cambio?_

"_¡Maldito vago!"_

_Grito mentalmente estrellando su puño cerrado contra la mesa, dando como resultado un sonido que solo sus "vecinos", mas cercanos lograran escucharla. Es decir los dos rubios estaban pendientes de la próxima reacción de su mejor amiga. _

_**-Sakura-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?-**_

_Pregunto un rubio notablemente nervioso, pero al ver los ojos de su mejor amiga llenos de odio y venganza prefirió guardar silencio para no ser asesinado. _

_Mientras que la otra rubia en la mesa poso su mano en el hombro de la peli rosa, los ojos verde jade miraron con la misma expresión a la joven de ojos azules, solo que en ella no tuvieron una reacción similar que con el anterior. _

_Sakura relajo sus facciones al ver el rostro de compresión de su mejor amiga, mientras que la rubia tomaba asiento a su costado. Por otro lado, cierto pelinegro había desaparecido de su rango de visión, pero aquello no le importo_

_Pasados unos segundos logro escuchar la voz de la que se hacia llamar su mejor amiga._

_Teniendo la esperanza que la chica de ojos azules le brindara algunas palabras de apoyo, al igual de inspirarle tranquilidad. La miro fijamente esperando lo que ella anhelaba ver por parte de la rubia, sin embargo no le ofreció precisamente lo que necesitaba. _

_**-No digas que no te lo dije Frentona, pero yo tampoco me imagine que aquel vago te llegara a dejar plantada-**_

_Aquellas palabras solo lograron que en su ser se acumulara aun mas odio e ira de la que ya había actualmente. Mientras que su ceño se fruncia, una venita resaltaba en su cien y un tic asaltaba su ojo derecho. Pudo escuchar como la rubia daba un gran suspiro y apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus propias manos. _

_**-En fin, ¿Que se puede hacer?-**_

_Y la respuesta surgió en su malévola mente donde la zona estaba cubierta de un rojo intenso, también catalogado como sangre. Asesinar a cierto chico de ojos cafés con expresión de pereza, de cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo en punta, era la idea más satisfactoria que había llegado a ella en el último segundo. _

_Una sonrisa sádica se mostro en su rostro, mientras que aguantaba las ganas de soltar una carcajada maléfica. Sin embargo, la voz de su acompañante logro sacarla de sus pensamientos. _

_**-Oye Frente de marquesina… nunca te has preguntado que ha estado escondiéndote el vago, ¿que acaso no ha estado raro?–**_

_Curioseo la rubia mirándola con una sonrisa, esperando despertar su curiosidad, lo cual poco a poco lo estaba logrando. Ciertamente el día anterior cierto pelinegro se encontraba sospechosamente nervioso. _

_**-¿No crees que seria el momento adecuado para descubrirlo?, Su oficina solo esta a un salón de este-**_

_Comento nuevamente la chica de ojos azules que no dejaba de verla con aquella sonrisa, su mejor amiga siempre había sido una chismosa, pero debía admitir que había logrado llamar su atención y sabía como satisfacer su curiosidad. _

_Se encontraban en lo que era la casa de su querido novio, la cual poseía montones de salones que habían sido adornados para el día de San Valentín. Además que había invitado a sus amigos más cercanos y uno que otra persona importante. El lugar tenia la pinta de un autentico restaurante. _

_**-Aparte dudo mucho que el vago se aparezca en un buen rato. ¿Qué crees frente de marquesina?-**_

_La cerda estaba en lo cierto, su novio no aparecería dentro de un rato, y ella no se la pasaría como una idiota esperando a que él la "honrara" con su presencia. Sin pensarlo más, se separo de aquella silla que la había acompañado hasta ese entonces. Llamando así, la atención de las personas a su alrededor. _

_**-Creo que voy al baño-**_

_Respondió firmemente la chica de ojos verde jade, caminando en dirección a la salida. _

_Por otro lado cierta rubia no dejaba de sonreír… había cumplido con su parte del plan. Solo esperaba que aquel vago no lo arruinara, o en caso contrario que ella no lo hubiera hecho antes de lo previsto. Pero estaba segura que si no intervenía en ese instante, el pobre salón terminaría en ruinas. _

_Cuando llego al pasillo vio dos caminos diferentes, uno daba hacia los baños, mientras que el otro, hacia un gran salón y un poco más allá, se encontraba la oficina de su querido novio. _

_Ya sin poderlo evitar, sus pies automáticamente fueron hacia el salón, pero se detuvieron al ver una persona grande, poro lo menos de 1,85, con lentes negros, cara seria y cuerpo lleno de músculos. _

"_¿Desde cuando había un guardia de seguridad?"_

_Se pregunto, pero aquello ya no importaba. Lo principal aquí era saciar su curiosidad. Con movimientos veloces, entre mesa y mesa llego a escurrirse hasta pocos metros lejos de aquel "gorila", esperando por el momento adecuado para saltar a la acción._

Y es así como llegamos hasta la actualidad…

Giro el pomo, cerró los ojos y reuniendo todo el valor que tenia traspaso la puerta. Cuando los abrió, dirigió sus dos manos hacia su boca en signo de sorpresa, mientras que unas lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas.

"_¿Pero que era aquello?"_

El cuarto estaba lleno de velas, que se encontraban por el momento apagadas por lo cual el lugar se encontraba iluminado por la luz que provenía del techo, mientras que en el centro del cuarto se hallaba una mesa para dos y en el centro de esta había una flor de cerezo.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y olvido como respirar por cuestión de segundos, dando como resultado que casi callera inconsciente en el suelo. Pero se recupero rápidamente cuando recordó que debía inhalar y exhalar.

"_¿Acaso esto es para mi?"_

Aquella pregunta la dejo sin habla, mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, cerro la puerta y se adentro en la habitación sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Hasta que el momento especial se vio interrumpido al escuchar pasos acercándose.

Muy nerviosa empezó a buscar con la mirada un posible escondite, cuando fijo sus ojos en la larga y enorme cortina, corrió lo más rápido que podía con aquellos insoportables zapatos. Como pudo trato de acomodarse de tal modo que ni sus pies fueran visibles.

Cuando ya estuvo por completo cómoda en aquel lugar, pudo escuchar como la puerta se abría lentamente, tal como lo haría una persona al ver el cuerpo de su guardia tirado en el piso, los pasos inseguros no se hicieron esperar, pero luego de unos segundos en que ella ni la persona aguantaban la respiración los pasos se tornaron seguros y fuertes.

No pudo divisar hacia donde se dirigía la sombra, sin embargo la sentía cerca, fue allí cuando escucho como algo se abría, tal vez una caja fuerte, después de unos minutos se cerró nuevamente.

Su corazón se aceleró, en el instante que diviso aquella sombra yendo serenamente en dirección a la cortina, se sentía nerviosa al pensar que había sido descubierta, pero en el caso que se diera preferiría que fuera un asesino en serie tratando de robar la caja fuerte de su novio, en vez del mencionado.

Pero un sonido procedente de un celular le salvo el pellejo.

**-¿Aló?-**

Pudo reconocer en el aquel momento la voz que solo podía pertenecer a su novio. Trago duro, se había metido en un lio.

**-¿Cómo que esta en el baño?, solo asegúrate que regrese y que cuando lo haga, por favor entretenla con algo-**

Logro escuchar decir al "amor de su vida", suponía que estaba hablando sobre ella, pero la pregunta era con quien… ¿Ino?

**-No, estoy seguro que no te va estrangular ni mucho menos matar-**

Volvió a decir, aparentemente no era Ino, la persona sospechosa detrás de esa llamada, mas bien era de nada mas ni nada menos que Naruto, seria al único en ese salón que pensaría aquello.

**-Si, todo esta casi listo, pero sigo pensando que es demasiado problemático-**

Ahí estaba su novio el problemático, el cual no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, demostrando su nerviosismo, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa escapo de sus labios rosas.

**-Solo hay un problema-**

El tono de vago que solía usar, cambio radicalmente a uno serio,

"_¿Qué habrá pasado?"_

La pregunta surgió en su mente, y al instante empezó a imaginar los peores escenarios. Tal vez la cocina se había prendido en llamas y la comida estaba arruinada, posiblemente había llegado la ex-loca-novia del pelinegro para hacerles pasar el peor San Valentín/Aniversario que jamás haya visto, o en el peor de los casos, su querido novio se había dado cuenta de su "curiosidad".

**-Alguien ha derrumbado al grandulón, pero desconozco la razón-**

Cuando escuche aquello la piel se me puso de gallina, mi respiración se volvió entrecortada… ¡Me había olvidado de guardarlo en algún sitio!, me golpee con la mano en la frente maldiciendo por lo bajo, pero daba gracias que los pasos se escuchaban cada vez mas lejos y pude percibir un chirrido proveniente de la puerta, aparentemente ya se marchaba.

**-Solo voy a echar una hojeada a las cámaras de seguridad, sabia que servirían de algo-**

"_¡Maldición!, ¿Cómo pude olvidar aquel insignificante detalle?"_

Pensé, golpeando nuevamente mi frente, que ya de por si había adquirido un tono rojizo. Él había decidido instalar aquellas cámaras por el hecho de cumplir un año de enamorados y por ser San Valentín, deseaba tenerlo todo grabado, ya que era un día especial.

Jamás pensé que podría llegar a ser tan torpe en algo tan simple como aquello. Pero el problema no solo era eso, si él llegara a ver aquel video de las cámaras, estaba segura que vería aquel semblante en su rostro…

Y como que se llamaba Sakura Haruno, iba a impedir aquello, por más que tuviera que perder la vida en el proceso.

Pero el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse llamo su atención, miro sigilosamente por un hueco en la cortina, confirmando que se encontraba sola en el cuarto. De puntillas fue acercándose hasta el objeto hecho de madera, cuando estuvo frente a este, pego una de sus orejas en la fría madera y logro escuchar parte de la conversación.

**-No soy tonto, Naruto-**

Dijo el pelinegro, ella no comprendía a que se refería con aquello, pero cuando ya no pudo escuchar más su voz, abrió cautelosamente la puerta, por una pequeña abertura logro divisar a su novio doblar hacia la izquierda con paso lento y calmado, lo cual significaba una ventaja para ella, ya que poseía movimientos rápidos y eficaces, tal como un felino, aun así debía tener cuidado.

En el momento que la zona se vio asegurada, salió del cuarto, cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno, y corrió de igual modo hasta llegar a la esquina. Desde allí estiro su cuello para ver la ubicación de su novio. En el preciso instante que lo vio, él giro en la esquina perdiéndolo de vista.

Sin desperdiciar el tiempo que estaba en su contra, analizo la situación, la única salida que le quedaba era correr a toda velocidad en dirección contraria, buscar uno de los conductos que iban directo hacia su objetivo y entrar en uno de ellos.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, luego de escurrirse entre uno de esos conductos llenos de polvos, telarañas y misteriosamente de ratas que no dejaban de acosarla con esos ojos negros que de vez en cuando tenían destellos rojos que solo lograban causarle escalofríos. Tal vez cuando acabara todo, le recomendaría a su novio el limpiar aquellos conductos que parecían salidos de una película de terror.

Cuando por fin llego a aquel cuarto iluminado solamente por las pantallas, la emoción inundó su ser, había llegado antes que su novio después de todo. Aun así dio un último vistazo a su alrededor, sin ver nadie que podría descubrirla con las manos en la masa.

Luego de abrir el conducto, y entrar en el cuarto, lo primero que hizo fue ver los videos de vigilancia, logro divisar como mucha gente se movía de un lado para otro, pero no le dio gran importancia, puesto que debía borrar aquellos videos que la acusaban del "delito" que había cometido.

Sin embargo, una nota de color rosa pegada en una de las pantallas llamo su atención, la cogió entre sus dedos y leyó la nota escrita en tinta negra, donde decía:

"**Sakura:**

**Ya lo se todo, dirígete a mi oficina, tenemos que hablar. **

**Shikamaru"**

Al leer aquello un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y una oleada de tristeza inundo su ser. De mala gana dejo la nota en un costado de la mesa frente a ella, mientras que con pasos desganados y la cabeza gacha se dirigía hacia el lugar donde vería el rostro de Shikamaru lleno de decepción al ver que su sorpresa había sido arruinada.

No podía expresar en simples palabras lo culpable que se sentía. Pero ya sabiendo que seguir los consejos de Ino era una muy mala idea, nunca mas lo haría.

Con este pensamiento siguió caminando con pasos pesados y con las vista sin despegarse del suelo viendo la alfombra roja que adornaba su camino.

Cuando doblo a la esquina para seguir de frente hacia la oficina de su novio, encontró algo extraño en el camino que no había percibido antes.

Al notar esto, hecho un vistazo al salón que había visto hace unos minutos. Este se encontraba totalmente cambiado, El suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de cerezo, las mesas ya no estaban decoradas con un simple mantel blanco si no que este tenia bordado en las esquinas flores de cerezo, mientras que en el centro de las mesas ya no había un tulipán, si no que también flores de cerezo.

Las esquinas del cuarto contenían más globos de los que había visto antes, mientras que en la parte superior del salón desde un extremo al otro, se podía distinguir un gran cartel en cual se leía:

"**Feliz San Valentín / Aniversario **

**Sakura"**

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos verdes que ya se encontraban cristalizados. Sin embargo entre la conmoción pudo leer otro cartel en forma de una flecha que señalaba la puerta y en este estaba escrito:

"**Por aquí"**

Haciendo caso a la señal, se dirigió hacia la puerta de madera, lentamente giro el pomo.

_*Minutos antes _

_Había cerrado la puerta que daba a mi oficina, luego empecé a caminar tranquilamente por el salón aun con el celular en la mano, todo iba tal cual, solo que debía hacer uso del plan B._

_**-Oye Shikamaru, ¿No crees que Sakura-chan haya sido la que dejo noqueado al grandulón ese?-**_

_Escuche la voz de Naruto, ciertamente emocionada con la idea de haber descubierto "América". Yo solo gire los ojos, ya que aquello era la única respuesta ante lo que había sucedido._

_**- No soy tonto, Naruto-**_

_Comente como si fuera lo más obvio, y seguí con mi camino mientras doblaba en la esquina, pero ya sintiendo la mirada de mi novia en mi nuca, acabe con la conversación._

_**-Bueno, ya nos vemos. Adiós-**_

_Corte la llamada para luego doblar a la esquina y encontrar a mucha gente reunida allí, esperando por mis ordenes. Yo, por mi parte, di un vistazo al pasillo y al ver que cierta chica de extraño pelo rosa y vestido de mismo color corría en dirección contraria. _

_Cuando la perdí de vista al notar como ella se metía entre uno de los conductos, mire a las personas detrás mio y dando un grito de guerra anuncie:_

_**-¡VAMOS, QUE NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!-**_

_La "tropa" empezó a mover los pies, comenzaron a arreglar el salón tal y como lo deseaba, todos ellos corrían de un lado a otro, notablemente apurados ¿Y como no?, mi novia estaba a segundos de descubrirme. Jamás pensé que sonaría tan angustiado siendo yo una persona ciertamente vaga._

_**-¡Apúrense!, que si ella llega y los ve, solo les prometo que sus cabeza rodara-**_

_Comente amenazadoramente caminando de un lado para otro, mientras que las personas corrían evitando chocarse uno con otro, yo no dejaba de caminar, pensé que en cualquier momento un hueco se haría en el suelo, pero la voz del encargado me llamo la atención._

_**-Señor, ya hemos acabado-**_

_Menciono un chico de pelo negro y ojos grises, mientras subía una de sus manos en un saludo militar ¿Qué acaso tenia cara de uno?, pero no le tome importancia y me dedique a asentir con la cabeza, mientras que una de mis manos se posaba en uno de los hombros de aquel chico y daba un gran suspiro._

_Lo habíamos logrado antes de que ella apareciera, la gente a mi alrededor comenzó a desaparecer de inmediato sin perder tiempo._

"_Creo que fui mi duro"_

_Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento no me causo ningún sentimiento de culpa, mi actitud era comprensible, además ellos habían llegado tarde y aquello ya no era mi culpa. _

_Di una mirada al lugar y no era por presumir, pero había quedado deslumbrante el salón, ya deseaba ver como había quedado mi oficina._

_Aleje mi mano del chico y empecé a caminar en dirección al lugar que quería ver, no obstante me detuve al escuchar nuevamente la voz de aquel chico detrás mio. _

_**-Señor, le traeremos el pedido especial junto el costo de todo dentro de unos minutos-**_

_Logre escuchar, simplemente asentí con la cabeza y seguí con mi camino hacia mi oficina, al ver lo bien que se veía todo me sorprendí, de seguro esto haría que mi Sakura sonriera y se sintiera feliz, fui caminando por el camino iluminado por velas hasta la mesa frente a mi._

_Al llegar vi como algo faltaba ahí, la vela verde en el centro se encontraba apagada, sacando a mi fiel servidor… el encendedor intente prender aquella vela, pero en ese momento sentí como la puerta se abría. De seguro seria aquel chico. _

Cuando vio el cuarto, estaba aun más bello de lo que había podido deslumbrar antes. Todas las velas se encontraban prendidas iluminando su camino, mientras que esta vez había un camino de flores de cerezo frente a ella que se dirigían hacia la mesa que contenía los mismos detalles que las del exterior, solo que esta tenia una vela verde que recién estaba siendo encendida por la mano perteneciente a un chico alto de ojos cafés y pelo negro amarrado en forma de piña.

Ya sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos verdes, mientras que sus manos cubrían su boca llena de sorpresa.

"_Deja vu"_

Fue lo único que pensó cuando recordó la misma escena vivida minutos antes. En el instante que su novio la vio, una sonrisa salió de sus perfectos labios, pero luego de ver el penoso estado en que se encontraba su novia, aquella sonrisa fue remplazada por un gesto de preocupación.

Tal vez se había pasado con lo de los conductos…

_*Un día antes de San Valentín…_

_Un pelinegro no dejaba de pensar en lo que había planeado para aquel día especial, sabia que todo seria muy complicado, especialmente si en un futuro su novia se enteraba de todo lo que había hecho, pero aquello ya le había restado importancia, al saber que merecía la pena._

_Primero que nada, había contratado un grandulón para que evitara que al día siguiente, algún curioso viera su oficina, especialmente la chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes. _

_Sabia que ella podía derrumbarlo, pero se tomaría su tiempo, por otro lado había contratado a algunas personas para que le ayudaran con el asunto de los conductos, en los que le había aconsejado poner solo polvo y una que otra telaraña, pero el de manera autoritaria había pedido que inundaran el lugar de esas dos cosas y que además le agregaran unas ratas inofensivas y una que otra cucaracha. _

_Sin embargo, lo de las cucarachas fue cancelado por que dado que era una dama, eso era ser demasiado cruel. Él se encogió de hombros, tal vez tuvieran razón, luego de ello dirigió una vista hacia los lugares donde posiblemente su novia pasara, y en cada esquina de estas puso las cámaras de seguridad. Después pidió por teléfono una gran cantidad de globos, velas y pétalos de cerezo al igual que una docena de estas, pero completas, la idea de traer un árbol era tentadora pero aquello ya seria aun más complicado. Además ya había plantado uno de esos en el jardín._

_Lamentablemente todos estos detalles llegarían al día siguiente. Sabia que debía haber hecho aquello con mayor anticipación pero pensar en ello, le resultaba de por si muy… problemático. _

_Por otro lado dio un vistazo a la lista de invitados y organizo los platillos, mientras que había otros especiales hechos solo para la cena para dos hecha para él y su novia. _

_Solo faltaba dos personas esenciales en su plan, aquellos que serian los únicos conocedores de cuan problemático seria el día de mañana._

El abrazo proveniente de su novia logro sacarlo de sus recuerdos, estaba sorprendido pero inmediatamente respondió aquel gesto rodeando la cintura de su novia con sus brazos, mientras que podía percibir aquel olor a cereza proveniente de la chica de pelo rosa, solo que este estaba combinado con un poco de polvo y su cabello estaba "adornado", por telarañas, mientras que el vestido rosa, era de un color gris y su piel no se encontraba en mejor estado…

**-Sakura-**

El nombre de la peli rosa salió de sus labios, ella se alejó un poco de el para mirarlo en los ojos, aun sin romper el abrazo. Trago saliva, sabía que lo que diría a continuación seria algo bochornoso, pero no quedaba de otra.

**-Creo que tal vez quieras darte una ducha y cambiar tu ropa-**

Dijo avergonzado mirando a un costado evitando el contacto visual con los ojos de Sakura. Ella por su lado, rompió el abrazo para ver su aspecto, realmente se veía deplorable, aquellas telarañas y polvo habían hecho estragos en ella. Su rostro se volvió rojo, no sabia si era por el enojo o la vergüenza, quizás era una combinación de los dos, pero sin perder tiempo, le propino un golpe en el hombro a su novio y con paso firme se dirigió hacia la otra puerta de madera existente en aquella habitación.

Sin embargo una mano en su brazo hizo que se detuviera, giro su rostro y vio como su novio le extendía una caja de color blanco con un rosón rosa. De mala gana cogió aquel objeto aun sintiéndose ofendida por el comentario.

Aun sabiendo que él no lo había dicho con aquella intención pero de alguna manera debía esconder su nerviosismo al pensar que seria cuestionada por aquel aspecto.

Cuando ya se vio protegida al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, dio un gran suspiro, para luego despojarse de su ropa y tomar una ducha relajante.

Por otro lado Shikamaru, después de un año de estar con la peli rosa comprendía cada gesto que ella hacia, y sabia de antemano que la chica de ojos verdes solo se encontraba nerviosa y no enojada, igual no tendría por qué estarlo.

Restándole importancia al asunto, tomo asiento en uno de los sillones que tenía cerca, mientras que su cabeza miraba el techo como si aquella mancha en la parte superior de color negro fuera lo más interesante que alguien podría observar.

Pero acordándose de los recuerdos que minutos antes habían estado rondando su mente, recapitulo desde el momento en que los dos rubios entraron a su casa.

_**-¿Y en que te vamos a ayudar esta vez, Shika?-**_

_Cuestiono una rubia de ojos azules y de cuerpo esbelto, sin dejar de ver a aquellas extrañas personas con… ¿ratas?, en unas cajas de vidrio. _

_**-Shika, no estamos en Halloween-**_

_Menciono nuevamente la rubia señalando las ratas no muy lejos de ellos. Intento responderle pero la voz del otro rubio lo interrumpió. _

_**-No se lo que tienes planeado, pero se ve aterrador al igual que tu cara-**_

_Dijo esta Naruto con un rostro ciertamente preocupado por la seguridad de su mejor amiga. _

_**-Son inofensivos-**_

_Finalizo el pelinegro, esperando que los rubios empezaran a hacer una escena dramática por ello. Para su suerte ninguno empezó a hacer un drama, pero no dejaban de verlo con desconfianza. Sin embargo no tenia tiempo suficiente para decirles todo el plan, pronto llegaría su novia y si los veía ahí, de seguro y sospecharía algo. _

_Así que debía acabar con aquello lo más rápido posible. _

_**-En fin, mañana le voy a dar una sorpresa a Sakura y necesito su ayuda-**_

_Los rostros de los rubios eran casi épicos, ninguno creía lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando… Shikamaru-sorpresa-Sakura, no entendían lo que había dicho el pelinegro, ¿acaso el chico vago se complicaría la vida para darle una sorpresa a su novia?_

_Por otro lado el pelinegro se sentía sumamente ofendido al ver aquellas personas frente a él que se hacían llamar sus "amigos", ¿creían que ni siquiera seria capaz de entregarle una rosa a su novia?_

_Pero siendo sincero, jamás se habría acordado de aquella fecha si no fuera por el mensaje que su novia le envió a las 12:00 de la noche diciendo:_

"_**Shika-kun espero que mañana pasamos un lindo San Valentín / Aniversario.**_

_**Te quiere Sakura**_

_**PD: No te olvides que hoy almorzaremos juntos"**_

_Aun seguía sin comprender como era posible que su novia siguiera despierta a esas altas horas de la noche. Pero cuando releyó el mensaje cayo en la cuenta que al día siguiente tenia que hacer algo si no… no viviría para contarlo. _

_Así que haciendo uso de su intelecto superior, planifico hasta el último detalle todo lo que seria un día especialmente problemático, es por ello que en esos momentos se veía fatal con aquel aspecto por no haber dormido después de aquel mensaje. _

_Pero ya recordando su objetivo, se aclaró la garganta y siguió con lo planeado. Mientras que sus amigos parecían haberse recuperado del shock. _

_**-Bueno, mañana voy a dar una fiesta en uno de los salones por San Valentín, como ya sabrán-**_

_Dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro, pero sus amigos quedaron aun más estupefactos, viendo sus rostros llenos de confusión, recordó que tenía la lista de invitados, pero no los había invitado. _

"_Que problemático"_

Pensó mientras buscaba una solución al problema.

_**-Ya que, Naruto me ayudaras a llamar a los demás-**_

_Indico, mientras que el mencionado fruncía el ceño, al ver que no pedían su opinión._

"_Pero ya que todo sea por Sakura-chan"_

_Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa._

_**-Sakura también ira, pero no apareceré en toda la velada-**_

_Los dos rubios lo miraron aun mas sorprendidos… ¿Por qué dejar a tu novia plantada?_

_**-Es parte del plan, en fin Ino, tú tienes que conversarla a Sakura para que vaya a mi oficina cuando veas que este a punto de explotar, además cómprale un lindo vestido que le pueda gustar-**_

_Explico el pelinegro entregándole un rollo de dinero a la rubia que no dejaba de verlo atónita, pero no se quedo callada como se esperaba de Ino. _

_**-Pero la frentona ya tiene un vestido-**_

_Comento confundida la chica de ojos azules._

_**-Solo estoy siendo precavido, Naruto, tú me vas a llamar cuando Sakura desaparezca y... solo asegúrate de no abrir la boca-**_

_El rubio asintió para luego sonreír notablemente nervioso. Tratar de ser normal mientras le escondía algo a Sakura-chan iba a ser un trabajo difícil._

_**-Shikamaru, siempre supe que tenías un gran corazón-**_

_Menciono Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras sostenía un pañuelo con el cual limpiaba el moco que empezaba a salir de su nariz. Simplemente ignore su actuación y seguí con lo mio. _

_El pelinegro pensando que ya había terminado su trabajo ahí, dio media vuelta. Pero las voces de los rubios estropearon su fallido intento de "escape". _

_**-¿Qué clase de sorpresa le tienes preparada?-**_

_Dijeron a la vez los dos chicos de ojos azules con una sonrisa picara, el chico de ojos cafés dio un gran suspiro, si no se los decía en ese momento, no lo iban a dejar en paz en lo que restaba del día. Sin embargo, cuando escucho que la puerta principal empezaba a abrirse paulatinamente, sin poder evitarlo la sorpresa y desesperación corrompió su ser, y lo único que pudo hacer. _

_**-Váyanse a la cocina, acaba de llegar Sakura-**_

_Ordeno el chico de ojos cafés en un susurro, mientras que los rubios no dejaban de verlo con el ceño fruncido al ver su plan frustrado, sin embargo haciéndole caso fueron directo a la cocina. _

_Por otro lado, al ver que la gente de los "detalles" caminaba de un lado a otro, los rodeo y los mando directo a su oficina junto al guardia y los encerró a todos ahí, dando un suspiro giro su rostro para luego ver unos ojos verdes llenos de confusión. _

_La pelirosa no dejaba de pensar que su novio estaba actuando extraño, ¿que había en su oficina para que estuviera tan nervioso?, pero una sonrisa proviniendo del pelinegro hizo que dejara todos sus preocupaciones atrás y disfrutara aquel día junto a él. _

_Pero recordando un hecho importante, le hizo una pregunta que solo logro ponerlo mas nervioso. _

_**-Shika-kun ¿Ya sabes que me vas a regalar?, porque yo no estoy muy segura si te va a gustar mi…-**_

_Sin embargo, no pudo seguir al ver la palidez en el rostro de su novio, ya que esto solo empeoraba su actual aspecto. _

_Shikamaru al oír aquello, había recordado que hasta el momento se había olvidado de comprarlo, pero si no se daba prisa de seguro y perdería la oportunidad de conseguir aquel regalo. _

_**-Ya vengo Sakura-**_

_Menciono el pelinegro mientras avanzaba velozmente hacia una esquina para hablar por teléfono._

_Una gota se escurrió por la cien de la peli rosa, definitivamente, su novio estaba muy extraño, ni siquiera había logrado terminar su frase. Ella tenía un regalo, claro que si, no era nada material… pero aun así no estaba segura. _

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su novia, su quijada se salió de su lugar.

**-¿Qué tal me veo?-**

Pregunto una sonrojada peli rosa insegura de su belleza. El castaño se quedo sin palabras, ¿Qué decir ante esto?

La bella chica de ojos verdes llevaba puesto un vestido blanco strapless que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, la parte superior era verde como sus ojos, llevaba unos tacones plateados y su cabello ya habiéndolo secado, se encontraba ondeado.

Trato de decir algo, sin embargo las palabras no salían de su boca, la peli rosa al ver esto, una gran sonrisa se reflejo en su rostro y con un tono de burla impregnado en su voz, le dio un consejo al castaño.

**-No quieres que una mosca entre en tu boca-**

En aquel momento, el pelinegro cerró su boca, mientras que la chica de ojos verdes soltó una pequeña risa, logrando que el rostro del chico se volviera rojo como un tomate.

**-Mejor lávate el rostro con un poco de agua fría-**

Comente viendo que el color rojizo no deseaba desprenderse de su rostro. Él se limito a asentir con la cabeza y caminar en dirección al baño. Ella por su lado no podía dejar de sonreír, le gustaba causar aquella impresión en él.

Sin embargo el sonido proveniente de la puerta principal llamo su atención, aun manteniendo aquella sonrisa, camino hasta ahí y saludo a su "invitado" con una sonrisa.

Al igual que su novio, el chico de pelo negro frente a ella se sonrojo solo que levemente, pero la chica para apresurar las cosas empezó a hablar.

**-¿Qué desea?-**

Pregunto de muy buen humor la peli rosa con una mirada muy dulce.

**-¡Oh, cierto!-**

Comento el chico recordando la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

**-Aquí están los costos por el guardia de seguridad, al igual que el polvo, telarañas y ratas que instalamos en los conductos y los otros detalles, y por cierto…-**

La peli rosa se limito a coger las "cuentas" y cerrarle la puerta en la cara al pobre chico que no tenía malas intenciones, mientras que su mano derecha arrugaba aquel papel.

**-Shikamaru-**

Dijo entre dientes la chica de ojos verdes en voz de ultratumba.

**-¿¡DONDE ESTAS MALDITO VAGO!-**

Pregunto de mala gana la peli rosa volteando su rostro hasta ver los ojos cafés de su novio.

Shikamaru se quedo sin habla, pero esta vez fue porque aquel bello ángel de pelo rosa que lo había visitado segundos antes, había desaparecido sin dejar rastros dando paso al demonio frente a él.

**-¿¡POLVO!-**

Un sonido proveniente de la puerta se hizo escuchar, aun así lo ignoro y siguió con su discurso.

**-¿¡TELARAÑAS!-**

Un nuevo toque en la puerta logro que una venita deslumbrara en su cien.

**-¿¡RATAS!-**

Un tercer sonido llego desde aquel objeto hecho de madera detrás de ella.

**-¿¡Acaso querías matarme! ¡Esta si que no te la perdona por nada del mundo!-**

Expreso mientras señalaba a su novio con su dedo índice acusadoramente. Pero el cuarto golpe en la puerta, logro sacarla de sus casillas. Sin fingir ninguna sonrisa y con su rostro terrorífico abrió la maldita puerta que no la dejaba en paz.

**-¿¡QUE!-**

Grito viendo amenazadoramente al chico delante suyo, que susurro un "Se olvido esto" mientras le entregaba una pequeña cajita, miro hacia la parte de adentro, asiento con la cabeza hacia el chico de ojos cafés, dándole a entender que lo sentía pena por él, sin embargo corrió lo mas rápido que sus pies le daban perdiéndose en la esquina.

A la chica de ojos verdes, muy poco le importo la reacción de aquel chico y cerro fuertemente la puerta mientras giraba hacia su novio.

**-Déjame adivinar, ¿una araña?-**

Expreso, sin dejar de ver los ojos cafés pero abriendo al mismo tiempo la cajita. Cuando vio lo que contenía la caja de color azul marino se llevo su mano izquierda hacia sus labios ya que su derecha sostenía aquel objeto. Era un bello anillo dorado con un diamante incrustado que si mirabas fijamente tenia destellos rosas. ¿Ese era el regalo de él para ella?

Aparentemente, el día de hoy lloraría hasta que las lágrimas se extinguieran y ya no podría mas, fue así como algo cálido comenzó a caer nuevamente por mi rostro, aun seguía impactada viendo el anillo sin poder creerlo.

Por unos segundos medite la idea de casarme con ella, sabia que era una mujer bipolar, con complejo de "súper espía" y de fuerza increíble, es la mujer mas problemática que había llegado a conocer en toda mi vida, pero aquello no importaba, porque yo en verdad me encontraba loco y perdidamente enamorado de ella, ya que jamás podría querer a una mujer como a ella.

Ya sintiéndose demasiado cursi, el pelinegro se puso en cuclillas mientras que sostenía la mano de la peli rosa, llamando de esta manera la atención de la ojiverde.

**-Sakura Haruno…-**

Pero no pudo seguir, ya que la peli rosa había saltado encima de él tumbándolo en el suelo, terminando ella sobre él, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Sintió como su traje empezaba a mojarse por las lágrimas, así que por lo menos intentando hacerla enojar o reír, hablo.

**-Sakura creo que estas un poco…-**

Se vio nuevamente interrumpido por un puñetazo directo a su brazo derecho, para ese entonces la peli rosa ya se había sentado al frente suyo.

**-Sé que no querrías terminar esa frase-**

Comento mientras limpiaba con su mano las lagrimas que quedaban en sus ojos. Él se limito a sonreír, aun sintiendo el dolor de su brazo herido. Sin embargo siguió con lo planeado.

**-¿Te casarías conmigo?-**

Pregunto, mirando aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, pero esta vez sin la posición de antes. Una hermosa sonrisa adorno el rostro de la chica de pelo rosa, mientras que le daba una golpecito (que le dolió como un puñetazo) en el brazo lastimado del chico ahora también llamado su prometido.

**-No tienes que preguntar, tonto-**

Ese fue el "si", que confirmaba la aproximación de una boda. El chico cogió entre sus dedos aquel anillo, y se lo puso en el dedo anular de la mano derecha de la ojiverde. Y cerrando el "trato", se dieron un dulce beso en los labios, puesto que cierto chico de pelo negro no había olvidado cierta cosa y que la curiosidad le estaba picando.

**-¿Y cual es mi regalo?-**

Cuestione mirando nuevamente los ojos verdes de mi prometida, la cual se puso nerviosa ante mi pregunta. Yo la mire confundido, posiblemente se había olvidado de traerlo o algo parecido.

**-Si no lo tienes…-**

Pero ella cogió mis manos, aun nerviosa y susurro un "Si lo tengo", sus ojos no despegaban de mis manos, no sabia si debía ponerme igual de nervioso, aun así mantuve la compostura y con un leve apretón en la mano de mi prometida le di a entender que prosiguiera.

**-En realidad, es más una sorpresa que un regalo-**

Comenzó a decir mientras una sonrisa nerviosa resaltaba en su cara, yo asentí con la cabeza. ¿Acaso habíamos tenido la misma idea?

**-Yo…, tu…-**

Pero no lograba articular mas, las palabras no salían de mis labios rosas, ¿Qué decir?, lo había ensayado toda la mañana frente al espejo de mi baño, pero todo se fue a la basura en solo un instante. Tal vez soltarlo de una, era lo mejor.

**-Vamos a ser papás-**

Dije con una sonrisa tierna adornando mi rostro. Estaba segura que Shikamaru se desmayaría, sin embargo me sorprendí al escuchar su voz.

**-Creo que podríamos ser papás después de la boda, cariño-**

Comento, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Tal vez no había sido del todo específica, di un suspiro y puse su mano en mi barriga.

**-Estoy embarazada-**

Mencione menos nerviosa que antes, pero el resultado fue otro. Cuando vi el rostro de mi prometido, este había perdido el color, sus ojos cafés estaban dilatados y sorprendidos, mientras que lentamente su cuerpo perdió equilibrios y por cuestión de física, inevitablemente cayo al suelo, quedando oficialmente desmayado.

Suspire, lo único que quedaba era esperar que despertara, sin embargo las bolas de masa hervida anko recubiertos con jarabe, umeboshi, y Anmitsu que se hallaban en la mesa para dos me estaba llamado muy tentadoramente.

Siempre supe que nuestro San Valentín / Aniversario, seria de una u otra manera complicado, pero jamás imagine que una situación podría asemejarse tanto a la palabra que solía usar.

Pues no cabía duda, aquel había sido un _problemático _San Valentín.


End file.
